Evento Inesperado
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Ni siquiera podia comer sin preguntarse el por qué de aquella ocasión...y ahora que era navidad, lo cual no tenía nada que ver ni ayudaba...¿Entonces que diablos hacía ahí?... 01x02 oneshot para concurso de navidad v


Saludos lectoras, primer fic de Gundam que hago para un concurso de un grupo al que pertenezco Cx.

Soy malisima y no logré capturar lo esencial de la navidad creo TTuTT pero me divertí mucho escribiendolo y que decir? Amo el 01x02 oaja les guste aunque sea un poco y ps la próxima haré un lemmon lo prometo xD.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Hola Heero! Espero la estés de maravilla o al menos en compañía de alguien. Ojala en años venideros podamos juntar de nuevo al escuadrón Gundam, los extraño demasiado! Feliz navidad y pásame a visitar de vez en cuando."

"Saludos atte. Quatre".

Una sensación de profunda incomodidad se instaló en su estómago al leer la carta enviada por Quatre. Debía acomodar sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos. De eso ya hacía tres años…sin guerra al fin se podía dormir tranquilos o al menos en su caso pudo haber seguido con su camino al azar de no ser por Duo. Sobó su sien con fastidio y enojo creciente en contra del aludido ¡Lo que hizo jamás se lo perdonaría! Fue tan rápido y confuso que el piloto 01 no pudo siquiera atinar a golpearle o gritarle…la peor mala jugada que Duo Maxwell ejecutar en su contra. Y, aun así, con todo eso y más de mil razones por las que siempre quiso hacerle añicos enlistadas en su mente desde que conoció al afamado shinigami…ahí estaba inmóvil frente a una puerta en esa colonia indeciso de si debía tocar la puerta o marcharse.

Si atendía Duo, ¿Qué diría? En realidad…¿A qué se debía su enojo? ¿Le reclamaría directamente? ¿Realmente valía la pena seguir torturándose de forma más infantil? La forma de ser de Duo siempre le fastidió pareciéndole que siempre hacía tonterías y hablarlas ni se diga, entonces aquello que pasó podría dejarlo en el pasado y olvido…¿No? ¿Por qué no se resignaba a dejar esa molestia en el olvido? Porque eso era, molestia…se convenció cobardemente de ello aunque en el fondo sabía muy a pesar que no era molestia, más bien…desde otro ángulo.

De nuevo cayó en lo mismo que todos los días: ¿¡Por qué maldición tomaba a Duo enserio en aquella situación!? Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto más se desesperaba y más se maldecía por tener la brillante idea de ir junto con Quatre por su bendita carta que le dejaba aún más a flote toda esa "pesadilla" que trataba olvidar y a Hilde que le miraba con interrogación!...¿Qué?

-¿Heero?-fueron las palabras de la fémina que evidentemente no esperaba la visita de semejante personalidad.

-Ah-brillante respuesta sin duda, se regaño a sus adentros.

Tan metido estaba en sus frustraciones que por primera vez en la historia una mujer tomó descuidado al piloto 01. ¿Y ahora que inventaría? ¿Qué debía decir? "Disculpa Hilde ¿Se encuentra Duo? Pasaba por las colonias y recordé cuánto cae de mi gracia y quisiera patearlo en la cara por atormentarme tres años desde que se terminó la guerra y también para desearles feliz navidad: ¿Puedo pasar?" Pensó con sarcasmo maquinando rápido algo en serio para justificar su "visita".

Hilde sonrió muy apenas y prosiguió a cerrar con llave la entrada de la casa. La nieve caía gentil en ese momento, pareciendo que, aunque para Heero fuera un día desastroso, se encontrara en hermosa armonía-. Ha pasado tiempo Yuy-prosiguió la plática, realmente parecía incluso gustosa de ver al de mirada cobalto-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó muy amable invitándole a seguirla…¿A dónde iba?

-Un poco-replicó Heero breve con referencia al tiempo sin verse. Las acciones de la fémina le indicaban que Duo no se encontraba en casa entonces…podía irse dejando saludos-. En realidad yo solo-

-Si necesitas a Duo me dirijo hacía con él, ¿Pasarás la navidad aquí? De ser así pues estás invitado-añadió para que de una de las bolsas que cargaba brindarle una bufanda y un par de guantes que hacían juego siendo de color negro las tres piezas-. Te combina bien-añadió invitándole a seguirla de nuevo.

Heero las tomó tras mascullar un "gracias" muy por lo bajo. A decir verdad, venía muy descubierto, no previó la nevada y aunque estaba entrenado para aguantar los climas más hostiles…tres años eran una gran diferencia, así qué se colocó los guantes y enredó la bufanda en su cuello para evitar arrastrarla. Solo contaba con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y una chamarra azul que tapaba su camisa del mismo tono de la chamarra.

No respondía a Hilde cuando le afirmó que venía por Duo…no tenía caso. Si era por eso pero jamás lo diría. Su caminata duró apróximadamente unos quince minutos dejando divisar entre la nieve que se hacía más densa poco a poco, una iglesia. Y entonces pasó: conforme más se acercaron se veían niños de no más de quince años y no menores de siete, jugando bien abrigados lanzándose bolas de nieve y correteándose unos a otros.

-¡No se alejen demasiado!-

Esa voz…claro que era inconfundible, enfocó más conforme seguía avanzando a lado de Hilde en silencio: esa trenza que llegaba hasta debajo de las caderas. Aquellos ojos de color violeta tan vivaz y alegre, esa ropa que no variaba demasiado de su vestimenta a cuando se conocieron y combatieron juntos. Ahora tenía una enorme cruz por el frente que bajaba desde el pecho hasta las piernas y en su espalda de misma forma. Sus facciones seguían siendo traviesas pero ahora más maduras que antes, delicadas pero firmes, el respiro de la guerra efectivamente le había sentado bien a todo mundo.

Todo aquello se detuvo en ese breve momento…sus miradas se encontraron y Duo estaba que no cabía de sorpresa y un evidente sonrojo muy tenue en sus mejillas.

-¡Duo!-Hilde se adelantó y abrazó al aludido el cual con brazos abiertos estrujo a su amiga de misma forma-. Mira, qué trajeron de regalo-bromeó separándose del abrazo para señalar al ex compañero de escuadrón.

-Señorita Hilde-un pequeño de pelo castaño jalo de las vestimenta de la misma-¿Juega con nosotros guerra de nieve?-preguntó animado siendo mocionado por otros de sus amigos.

-Claro, no veo porque no. Los dejo-añadió despidiéndose brevemente de Heero y Duo para correr junto a los pequeños.

Dejándolos de nuevo a ambos expilotos frente a frente a una distancia equivalente a un metro, Heero podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse odiosamente. No lo negaría a si mismo, le alegraba incluso le daba gusto ver a Duo bien, verlo de nuevo. Por otro lado no podía calmar el maldito palpitar de su corazón y era lo que de nuevo le tenía como loco en su cabeza. Maxwell por su parte estaba igual de inmóvil…sin decir nada. No hacía falta y era lo que odiaban ambos.

-Así que Heero-finalmente Duo se dio a la tarea de colocar sus manos en su cintura enarcando una ceja, ni siquiera en sus modos había cambiado-¿Qué te trae a estos rumbos?-preguntó gracioso pues no sabía cómo guardar o externar sus sentires en ese momento.

El piloto 01 se vio frente a esa interrogante: ¡Ni siquiera él sabía que demonios hacía ahí! por su forma odiosa de decirlo era evidente que importaba un rábano lo que paso hace años…

-Bueno, estamos a punto de festejar navidad, si gustas venir adelante-Duo interrumpió cuando al fin se había decidido a hablar-. Al menos cuéntame que has hecho ya que suicidarte y matar ya no es lo que nos da de comer hoy en dia-se acercó a paso lento para codear a Heero en son de broma.

Debería golpearlo justo ahora por hablarle como si nada, o enserio tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

-No es de tu incumbencia-replicó irritado sin poder ocultarlo por completo.

-¡Uy!-alzó ambas manos como si estuviera rindiéndose en burla-. Olvidé lo delicadito que eres Yuy-el piloto 02 rodó los ojos con resignación para iniciar la caminata- ¿Vienes?-invitó sin mucho afán para seguir su ruta camino a la iglesia dónde los niños ya se encontraban para festejar aquellas fechas.

Se quedó quieto ahí, observando cada movimiento de Maxwell; definitivamente no había cambiado en absoluto. Era el mismo que en la guerra, solo que más alegre…¿Cómo lo hacía? No era momento para esas interrogantes…así que con un suspiro de resignación avanzó hasta caminar a la par que su ex compañero de guerra.

-¿Ahora eres monje?-preguntó Heero sin interés aparente con las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos, fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

Duo sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza-. No, solo soy voluntario para ayudar en este lugar, por los viejos tiempos-añadió, ya una vez que la paz reinó alejarse de lo qué alguna vez fue su vida fue imposible-. Hay muchos niños huérfanos ¿Sabes? Así que cubriré al padre para que ellos puedan vivir la festividad-por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Heero con atención, no hacía muecas ni por el frío como siempre-. No has cambiado en nada-dijo sin poder callarlo regresando su vista al frente.

Heero volteó a ver a Duo, esa oración le estremeció…¿¡Por qué!?-. Puedo decir lo mismo-replicó a la defensivo-. Aún tienes cara de tonto-entrecerró su mirada al ver cómo Duo se carcajeaba abiertamente-

-¡Ya claro! Para ti no hay buenas intenciones ¿O sí?-cuestionó negando divertido con su cabeza, inhalo y exhalo-. Te advierto que si matas a un niño, te mató yo a ti-añadió guiñándole un ojo para entrar a la iglesia dejando a Heero sin poder responder nada.

Tan a gusto se sintió que perdió la dimensión de la distancia entre ellos y la iglesia que ya estaba justo frente a él, a un pie. Gruñó por lo bajo, su paciencia y cordura se estaban yendo al caño. Un lado de él le gritaba que debía aclarar eso con Duo, la otra le sometía con fuerza de voluntad para olvidarlo…no podría más tiempo. Con pesar suyo entró a la iglesia topándose con el lugar adornado de forma más bonita imposible.

Series de luces colgaban entre los pilares y en las paredes, metros de festón navideño por todo el lugar. La madera del piso rechinaba en unísono con los pasos de los infantes que de un lado a otro llevaban cosas al comedor al cual se accedía por una puerta a la derecha de la entrada. Un niño con el pelo largo hasta la cintura se acercó a Heero.

-Disculpe-le habló con gentileza.

-¿Qué?-el aludido respondió cortante sin saber qué podría querer aquel menor.

-Responder así es grosero-le reprochó con el ceño fruncido, relajándolo de inmediato-. Y el hermano Duo encargo si puede llevar esto-sin preguntarle o advertirle le dio platos de porcelana color blanco.

Casi los tira por lo rápido que fue pero sus reflejos fueron más, quedándose enfurruñado en su lugar observando al niño alejándose camino al comedor, finalmente perdiéndose t5ras la puerta. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada al cargado de Maxwell para ver cómo del altar bajaba caminando con su expresión que denotaba burla y gracias-¿Qué? Si quieres cenar algo esta noche debes contribuir-le mostró la lengua juguetón dándole un empujoncito a su amigo el cuál luchaba aún con todos los platos que para empezar eran más de veinte.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero estar aquí?-preguntó en reclamo pero resignado pues ya sabía…y hasta cierto punto gustaba de los juegos de Duo.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?-respondió de regreso colocando su mano derecha en su cintura.

Claro que no le iba a responder porque ni siquiera aceptaba la verdad del porque fue ahí.

-Eso pensé, ya qué por una visita de amigos no lo creo-afirmó victorioso dándose la vuelta de nuevo sin dejarle hablar perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Heero se quedó, más enfurruñado aún. Ok si lo consideraba un amigo…tal vez, ¿Pero qué no podía ir simplemente a visitarlo? ¿En navidad?...ciertamente ni él mismo se lo creía.

-Hey-Hilde se encontraba atrás de él, con una charola en la cual se encontraba un enorme pavo acompañado de tiras de tocino y verduras varias que adornaban al mismo-. Esto pesa, y necesitamos los platos, ¿Vamos?-preguntó divertida dejando a Heero atrás.

¿Cómo terminó envuelto en la cena navideña de Duo Maxwell? Con huérfanos, Hilde y todo incluído…no le quedó más opción que adentrarse por esa puerta al comedor. Todos estaban sentados ya, platicando y pasando vasos con ponche caliente y rico de frutas, mientras que Hilde acomodaba los cubiertos de todos.

Sin palabra alguna Duo se acercó a Heero y juntos acomodaron los platos en cada lugar de cada niño incluyendo los suyos propios.

-Se la pasa uno tan bien contigo-dijo con sarcasmo el ex piloto 02 divertido por bromear al otro, como siempre, su cara de felicidad era gigante.

-Cállate-ya sin querer ocultarlo sonrió por lo bajo empujando con su hombro el costado de Duo el cual le regresó sin pensarla dos veces.

Tomaron sus asientos juntos pues eran los únicos disponibles.

-Niños, agradezcamos por la comida que en esta fecha podemos disfrutar y del techo que nos acoge todo los días-Hilde invitó a los presentes los cuales gustosos cerraron sus ojos para orar.

Aquello incluyó a Duo y Heero por respeto solo cerró sus ojos. Fue un momento de reflexión incluso para Heero…ya había tomado su decisión. No podía seguir así, si no aclaraba todo se volvería loco por completo y no le apetecía seguir dándole la vuelta al mismo asunto inútilmente.

-¡Gracias hermano Duo!-los niños presentes al terminar de orar acordaron también agradecer a ir todos a abrazar al aludido, claro en orden de uno por uno.

El de mirada violeta sonrió abochornado aceptando cada muestra de cariño gustoso-. Gracias a ustedes y más por dejar que mi amigo enojón nos acompañe-replicó haciendo reír a los menores y claro recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Heero.

Así fue como la cena dio inicio, entre comentarios, bromas, risas y festejo los niños eran felices, los tres mayores comían y observaban. Duo platicaba a saber qué cosas con Hilde mientras que el ex piloto 01…

Planeaba su jugada, rápido fraguo su plan. Conocía al shinigami y sabía que todo pasaría como lo esperaba, o al menos parte de ello. Dejó pasar quince minutos para proseguir a limpiar su boca con una servilleta y sin previo aviso se puso de pie para salir del modesto comedor, cosa que obvio no pasó inadvertida para Duo.

-¿Ya se va?-Hilde, desconcertada dejó de comer, ¿Tan mal se la estaba pasando?

-Ya regreso-Duo se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir a Heero, vaya sujeto más grosero, enserio que no había cambiado.

Salió del comedor para observar como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, realmente se iba a ir. Chasqueo la lengua y salió de la iglesia, aunque no estuviera bien abrigado. No había ni rastro de Heero aunque la nieve cayera lenta y muy poca. En un pestañeo ya se hallaba bloqueando un golpe de su lado izquierdo, ambos sujetando los brazos del otro codo a codo, con sus frentes a escasos centímetros. Ambas miradas fieras pero no hostiles que no perdían detalle del contrario.

-Sabía que me seguirías-sentenció Heero calmado sin cesar en el forcejeo.

-¿Enserio?-el sarcasmo en la respuesta de Duo era evidente, que en misma posición mantenía la misma fuerza.

Finalmente a un conteo silencioso de tres se separaron, no demasiado, quedando de misma forma que cuando Heero recién llegó ese día.

-Por educación se agradece la comida antes de irse, hasta los suicidas lo saben-Duo reprochó sin bajar la guardia un segundo ante su amigo que sabía algo traía.

El piloto 01 guardaba silencio, haciendo el análisis de la situación y de lo que inevitablemente haría, pues ya estaba al límite de aquella situación tan confusa y desquiciante-. Vergüenza debería darte hablarme como si nada-dijo con tono de voz calmo pero firme.

-¿Ahora de que se supone estás hablando?-irritado el shinigami cuestionó a Heero-¡Ni siquiera me has dicho la verdadera razón por la cual viniste en primer lugar¡-añadió ofendido pateándole nieve sin lograrlo tocar-¿Sabes qué? Vete, fui tan feliz de no saber nada de ti por tres años-rendido y enojado decidió ignorar a Heero pasando a darse media vuelta e ir de regreso con los niños y Hilde, no le arruinaría su cena ni ese día.

Aquello fue el detonante: no Duo, ya era suficiente. A velocidad vertiginosa corrió en dirección a Duo, le tomó de los hombros para girarlo y quedar cara a cara para poder acorralarlo contra la madera del edificio sin permitirle salir.

-Créeme, yo no he sido NADA feliz estos años-enfatizó en un murmuro de frustración y ansiedad.

-Suéltame Yuy-gruñó amenazante el shinigami, el ambiente se calentaba más y más y que decir de la tensión entre ambos.

De eso nada, acatando la petición de su prisionero aplicando fuerza lo soltó, lanzándolo lejos del edificio haciéndole caer contra la nieve de espalda. Sin perder tiempo se abalanzó en su contra de nuevo quedando por completo sobre el piloto 02, con ambas rodillas en el piso aprisionando su cuerpo haciendo uso de su peso.

-¡Quitate!-Duo luchaba por quitarse a Heero de encima pero seguía aturdido lo suficiente como para ser inmovilizado de las manos por las de su opresor.

Ya era suficiente, esa ocasión en la que el escuadrón Gundam se despidió todo fue muy rápido, inesperado y confuso, o tal vez, esperado y ansioso. En aquel entonces piloto del Death Scythe, cabizbajo y en perfil bajo robó un beso al piloto del Wing Zero para después, sin decir nada marcharse…aquello lo dejo malditamente confundido, con el corazón acelerado y ganas irremediables de matar a alguien.

¿Por qué lo hizo en ese entonces? ¿Estaba jugando? ¿Lo quería hacer enojar solamente? ¿Broma de mal gusto? Y la verdad sea dicha, Duo se encargó de fortalecer esos sentimientos errados y confusos por él con aquello. Si antes pudo decir que NO LO AMABA, con ese beso quedó sentenciado de por vida. El calor de sus labios, la esencia en su aliento, el aroma que percibió del shinigami fue su perdición absoluta. Ahora, se atrevía no solo a gritarle si no a ni siquiera decir nada en su defensa de esa ocasión, ¿Fue nada solamente? Eso le…dolía…y enfurecía, por jugar con cosas así, que siendo tan novicio en esos sentires le provocara cosas que no podía manejar ni sobrellevar.

-Esa vez-dijo sin rodeos Heero inmovilizando por completo a Duo el cual estaba atento a la par que temeroso y tenso-¿Por qué?-cuestionó sin más logrando a duras penas no tomar tono carmesí en su rostro.

-¿Ahora explícame de que hablas Heero Yuy?-preguntó ya irritado que hasta su nombre completo dijo, ¡Estaba diciendo puras locuras!

Ya, ahora si no aguanto más, ¡Estaba tomándole el pelo! Pues bien Duo Maxwell, le refrescaría la memoria ya fuese por la buena o la mala. Con enojo y firmeza pero sin lastimarle colocó ambas manos en el rostro de su prisionero, le miro fijo a los ojos por un momento para después cerrarlos y sin titubeo alguno…besar con demanda y delicadeza la boca de su amado.

Aquello dejó…frío a Duo…estaba en otra dimensión. Era tan irreal, que aquel beso que le robó hacía tiempo ahora se lo estuviera regresando. Dejó de forcejear, ni siquiera el frío de su espalda contra la nieve le importaba, todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en el cuerpo que estaba encima suyo. No quería moverse por miedo al rechazo, solo atino a responder ese beso con suavidad.

Esa esencia, ese calor y sabor…jamás creyó volver a sentirla. Se encargó de besarlo pocos segundos pues no había nada aún, pero de que dicha en su corazón había no era de dudarse-¿Ya?-reitero, levemente sonrojado ya sin poder evitarlo.

Esto era una locura, pero si así podría deshacerse de ese pesar que el idiota de Duo le provoco en primer lugar que mejor.

-Yo…-el aludido tragó saliva, tratando de ubicarse y no perderse en los ojos de Heero-…creí que no volvería a verte…

-¿Solo por eso?-no podía ser solo por eso. Entrecerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño en inconformidad con su respuesta.

-P-Pues sí-nervioso por no poder expresarse como debía le desvió la mirada apenado-. Me refiero a…¡¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo?!-reclamó desesperado el de pelo largo regresando su mirada a la de Heero.

-Ni por qué tienes dieciocho dejas de ser un tonto-el opresor sonrió ladino, victorioso. No se mentiría más: amaba a Duo, todo de él, lo odiaba y amaba más que a nada en ese mundo y ahora que lo tenía claro no dejaría ir al shinigami de su lado.

-Y tú muy listo-respondió con sarcasmo suspirando rendido-. Solo dime que quieres y déjame ir-al parecer Duo aún no se tragaba todo eso y creía firme que solo era una jugarreta del piloto 01 en venganza por aquella muestra débil de sentimientos hacía su persona.

Pero no, al saber cómo era Heero, aquel del que se había enamorado desde ya hacía mucho no quiso enfrentarlo y simplemente huyó sin decir nada.

-Di que me amas-demandó el de mirada cobalto al trenzado el cual abrió la boca en sorpresa.

Aquellas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza a Duo…-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-preguntó finalmente temiendo estar realmente alucinando.

Y Heero, ya con paz interior aunque aún burlesco de haber aceptado la verdad de su sufrimiento, sopló juguetón y victorioso el cabello de la frente del shinigami-. Por qué me la debes por haberte largado sin decir nada-haciendo referencia de esa vez que todo quedó al aire.

El acusado no pudo hacer más que suspirar…entonces iba enserio…esto era demasiado irreal hasta para él, y ya cuando había casi logrado enterrar esos sentimientos, con malas maneras resulto que si era correspondido.-…tal vez lo haga-dijo ya jugando y sonriendo ladino, retador.

-¿Y por qué no lo harías?-Heero le siguió el juego, ya todo estaba dicho y hecho.

-No porque sea navidad, te brinde pavo y un techo para que no pases tu amargada existencia solo signifique que ya te pertenezco Yuy-retador le sentenció sin quitar ya su mirada de la azul de Heero.

-Aquella vez creí que habías gritado con ese beso que me amabas-picó en el clavo logrando sonrojarlo más de la cuenta.

Duo carcajeo nervioso, ya estaba fuera de control esto-. Menos mal no colgamos muérdagos-dijo ya resignado, feliz profundamente, su regalo al final fue por obra y gracia de la letra de Quatre.

-Conseguiré uno, no te gustara-triunfal se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano a su…más que amigo ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

El piloto 02 sacudió la nieve de su ropa a la par que Heero, todo había pasado a estar bien de nuevo, tras aclarar lo evidente-…¿Entonces no te vas?-divagando preguntó curioso…¿Ahora que?

-No lo sé…¿Quieres que me vaya?-ya Heero le había tomado diversión a su aparente nueva relación.

-Ni creas que te rogare porque te quedes a mi lado Heero-reprochó orgulloso el de pelo largo al ver la sonrisa inquisitiva del otro.

-Está bien, me acaba de entrar el espíritu navideño de tus niños huérfanos…me quedaré para que no sufras-dicho esto, con paso despreocupado y victorioso se encamino a la iglesia dejando a Duo emberrinchado.

-¡Yo no necesito de tu presencia arrogante para no sufrir!-exclamó dándole alcance a Heero que imitaba su postura despreocupada colocando ambos ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si, si, lo que digas-Heero negó divertido por la situación a la que había llegado de un día para otro.

¿Funcionaría? Ni idea ¿Era correcto lo que sucedía? Aún más desconocido pero si sabía algo…tal vez con el fin de la guerra iniciar su vida de otra forma no le haría daño, y que mejor que aceptando aunque muy a su pesar y temor, que tal vez ahora su misión era la de estar con Duo…para siempre.


End file.
